


Pay up, Fucker.

by Dantesdevil



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Pure Smut, Roleplay, Trans Male Character, trans OC, trans akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantesdevil/pseuds/Dantesdevil
Summary: A small time baker gets in deep with some loan sharks.Or does he?





	Pay up, Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't writing anything in forever so I apologize for this trash. I started writing this a few days ago and I made it just in time for Shinji's birthday!

Shinjiro gasped as the blindfold was ripped from his face. There was barely any light in the room, just a single bare bulb hanging above his head. His knees ached from sitting on them for so long and his eyes were blurry. His arms weren't in any better shape, bound behind his back, elbow to wrist. 

In front of him were three men, the one in the middle wearing an expensive looking suit with an unlit cigarette between his teeth. He was sitting, his long straight hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face was twisted in a scowl, his one visible eye slanted in anger. The other was covered by a black eyepatch. 

"You thought you could run from us, Mr. Aragaki?" the suited man pulled the cigarette from his lips with a gloved hand. His voice was calm, but Shinjiro could hear the edge behind it. He snapped his fingers and the man to his left stepped forward, hauling Shinjiro to his feet. He stood as well, stepping close to the baker. Shinjiro was clearly taller than the mobster, but he was out numbered and unarmed. 

"I want my money, Aragaki. All 200,000 yen." he stared up at Shinjiro, his hand dipping under the jacket of his suit. When it pulled it out again, he held a black 9mm. It glinted dully as the shorter man held it under Shinjiro's chin. He flinched, trying to back away from the metal pressed to his skin but the blue-haired man behind him blocked his out. 

"I told you. I don't have it." he tried to keep his voice steady, tried to maintain his eye contact with the mobster. The shorter man snorted and pulled the gun away, handing it off the white haired man to his right. 

"I fuckin' figured when you ran. I was just checking on you Aragaki. It didn't have to come to this." He adjusted his gloves and rolled his shoulders, clearly passed off. " _luckily_ for you I have another way for you to pay me back. You'll give me your body, until I deem your debt null, got it?" 

"And if I say no?" he tilted his head in rebellion. 

"Mina." he barked the blue haired man's name and before Shinjiro could even think his foot was kicked out from under him. He landed on his knee, pain shooting up his spine from the impact. 

"You understand, Aragaki? You can't say no." the mobster pressed his loafer into Shinjiro's thigh. Shinjiro grunted, trying to move his leg away from the pressure. "Say 'yes sir, I understand'" He pushed his foot harder into the baker's leg, making the tension and pain heighten up his spine. 

"I understand, sir!" he howled, almost moaning when the pressure left. Mina adjusted him so he was sitting on his knees again, holding him by the hair while the mobster disappeared into the darkness. 

"Aki, collar him." there was shuffling beyond where he could see and the white haired man came forward with a dog collar in his hand. He snapped it around Shinjiro's neck with little effort, leaving it slack enough so it didn't choke him. Aki stood by his side and watched as the mobster returned to his seat. He had shed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt. He made himself comfortable in the chair and spread his legs wide. He beckoned Shinjiro closer with a single finger. Fortunately, Mina released his hair. He crawled forward as best he could with his hands still bound. 

"Suck me off, Aragaki." His voice was cool, his finger threading through the Baker's messy hair. 

"And how am I supposed to do that? My hands are-" He was cut off by a warning slap to his cheek. 

"Dogs don't have hands, Aragaki. Use your mouth." Shinjiro set his jaw and got to work. He had no choice. He dipped his head and grasped the zip with his teeth. It took a little work but he was able to get it open. Next was the button... He gripped the fold with his teeth and tugged it until it popped open. He was about to press his mouth to the front of the mobster's underwear when he was stopped. 

"Ah, ah I have to wear these home. I don't need dog drool all over them." He pushed Shinjiro's head back and slipped his pants and underwear over his hips. Once he had both pooled around his ankles he pulled Shinjiro closer by the hair, his grip loose. Shinjiro placed his nose in that neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair, opened his mouth, and licked. This was when their carefully crafted fantasy began to dissolve. 

"Ah....Shinji..." Satoru dropped the act as soon as he felt Shinjiro's mouth on him. The brunet felt something like this would happen, but really he couldn't blame the man. He has always been very sensitive. Instead he smirked and rested his cheek against his thigh. 

"One little lick and I've got you calling me affectionate nicknames...?" His tone was light and it got his point across well enough. Satoru seemed to get the point because he fixed his expression in a scowl again. He gripped Shinjiro's hair tighter and shoved his face back between his legs. 

"Quit barking and get back to work!" His voice shook a little. Shinjiro could've moaned from the tight grip the elder had on his hair. Instead he set to work, swiping his tongue against Satoru's sex. Every little movement he made was rewarded with a soft gasp or a moan. Satoru was a great actor, but when it came to getting head he just couldn't keep in character. That was understandable. 

"Ah...Aki, Min-AH! Come... Come here." He face was flushed and his legs were twitching already. The two other men made their way closer, Akihiko taking a spot just behind Satoru and Minato kneeling by his thigh. He pet Minato's head, the younger leaning into the touch. 

"Mina, be... Hng, be a dear and untie him. Aki, kiss me." Satoru tilted his head back to look at the white haired man. Neither of them wasted time, Minato working the knots out of the ropes. Akihiko dove to kiss Satoru as quickly as he could, his hand trailing along the brunet's front. Shinjiro pulled away slightly when he hands were freed, rubbing the pain from his wrists. 

"Aragaki, use your fingers." The "mobster" ordered, breaking his kiss with Aki shortly. Shinjiro raised his eyebrows, defiance clear in his eyes. 

"Oh, but dogs don't have hands." He mentally braced himself for the backlash. Oh, Satoru was so good at this. Just as he was expecting Satoru pulled on his hair, but this time he brought them nose to nose. 

"Aragaki if you don't make me come with that stupid mouth of yours its going to be a _very_ long night for you." Satoru's breath pillowed against his cheek and despite the role they were playing he could still smell sugar on him. He shuddered unwillingly, getting his captor to grin. 

"Mina, why don't you help Aragaki get out of those pants?" his eyes never left Shinjiro's, his full lips turned up at the corners. Minato's hands wondered south, popping the button on his dark jeans. The zipper came down soon after, relieving the pressure on his erection. He hadn't been wearing underwear, thanks to Akihiko's insistence. Satoru stopped Minato from going further, pressing the heel of his loafer into Shinjiro's crotch. 

"You dirty dog, you. You enjoy this." He chuckled as the baker's dick twitched under his foot. Shinjiro adverted his gaze, at least _pretending_ to be ashamed. Satoru clicked his tongue and pulled his hair again. Man his scalp was going to be sore later. 

"Back to work. My buzz is wearing off." he was much gentler this time pressing Shinjiro's face between his thighs. The baker lifted his hand and pressed his first two fingers against Satoru, enjoying the way the elder's breath hitched as he was breached. He kept his eyes shut this time, trying to concentrate on making his captor feel good. His moans were quieter this time, despite Shinjiro's hand and mouth working double time. He crack an eye open to see Akihiko latched onto the brunet's mouth. Minato must've been feeling left out because he rested his head quietly against Satoru's thigh, and stared up at him with those sad blue eyes. 

"Mnnhhh. Fuck, fuck!" Satoru's gripped his head as profanity spilled from his lips, having managed to break away from Aki long enough to get the words out. That was a great plus about having him play a character like this, his quiet, demure nature went out the window. Shinjiro knew he was close, the smaller man's hips couldn't keep still. It wasn't long before his legs clamped around Shinjiro's head, his back arching away from the chair. He let out a long moan as his body shuddered in the after shocks. He pushed Shinjiro's mouth away, taking a shaky breath. 

"S...sorry, give me a sec." he muttered, pulling his legs up, curling in on himself as he recovered. Minato peppered kisses on his thigh and Aki smoothed his hair out. The four of them had discussed these little breaks in the role-play before they had started. While a safeword had been established, it was easier on everyone if they didn't just plough through. Shinjiro took the opportunity to take Satoru's hand and kiss his knuckles. (He was positive these gloves were Akihiko's, the leather felt familiar.) 

After a few minutes he breathed out a sigh, relaxing his legs once more. The role-play was back on. Shinjiro mentally put himself back in his role, letting go of Satoru's hand and sitting back on his knees. The boss pulled Akihiko and Minato closer to him, sharing a kiss with each of them briefly. 

"Why don't you two undress?" it was phrased as a suggestion but Shinjiro was sure neither of them would question it. While the two enforcers helped each other disrobe Satoru stood and pulled his pants back up, leaving them open. (Shinjiro's mouth watered a little at the sight of Satoru's treasure trail.) The mobster adjusted his gloves again before pushing Shinjiro over with his foot. 

"You want to come?" His foot remained on the baker's chest, leaning over it to look down at the man. He blinked at the question. That was rather blunt. 

"Huh?" the foot dug deeper and he secretly hoped it left a bruise. (Though maybe not, Satoru would probably cry about it later.) 

"It's a yes or no question, Aragaki. Do. You. Want. To. Come?" he enunciated every word, his burgundy colored eye staring holes into Shinjiro. He nodded dumbly. Satoru had never done that before. 

It was pretty hot. 

"Aki, Mina, you two should give him a hand. After all he still owes me 190,000 yen." He removed his foot and stepped back, making room for the two others. Shinjiro gaped at him. Only 10,000 yen for that blow job?! He wasn't a cheap whore! He didn't voice anything though, not with the way Satoru's eye was burning into him. Minato and Akihiko settled between the baker's spread legs now that they were naked. They weren't looking at Shinjiro though, no both their gazes were on Satoru. The baker was struck then with how in control of this whole situation the "mobster" was. It made his heart race. 

"You two need to help Aragaki out of his pants." He ordered softly, simply watching as the two younger men practically ripped his pants off. They both eyed his erection, but waited for Satoru to give them the order. The eldest knelt beside them and pet their heads affectionately. 

"You two are certainly eager today. Go ahead, give Mr. Aragaki the best blow job of his life." They both set to work, Minato kissing the head while Akihiko dipped down to lick a stripe up the side. Shinjiro shuddered, biting his lip to repress any sounds he might make. He watched them through slanted eyes, his face heating up when Minato opened his mouth and took the tip inside. There was a quick movement between Satoru and Akihiko before Shinjiro heard the distinct sound of foil tearing. One of Akihiko's fingers probed at his entrance, slick and cold from lube. Shinjiro jumped, a yelp slipping from his throat before he could surpress it. That got a laugh out of the mobster. 

"Oh? You're sensitive. How cute." Satoru's voice had a lilt to it, almost musical. He really enjoyed that huh? Shinjiro was having a hard time thinking though. Akihiko was spreading him open with two fingers. Meanwhile Minato was making short work of swallowing him whole, his eyes hidden behind his long fringe. Both of them jumped suddenly and looked over at Satoru, his hands between both their legs. 

"What? Did I say you could stop?" His expression was a loose smile and Shinjiro could see the muscles in Satoru's arms moving. It must've felt good with the way they reacted, both moaning. Akihiko even ground his hips, trying to get more friction. They didn't forget their order though and got back to pleasing Shinjiro. Minato shuddered as he took Shinjiro into his mouth again, his moans vibrating through the elder's skin. Akihiko was pistoning his fingers in and out of Shinjiro, biting the baker up and down his thigh. At this rate he wasn't going to last. 

"You see now, Aragaki? I control everything here." Satoru's voice was calm and he watched the three men in front of him. Just then Akihiko brushed his prostate, and he arched off the floor, bringing his hands up to pet their heads. They seemed to appreciate it because they both hummed. And with Minato sucking his cock the feeling shot straight up his spine. 

"Oh _sshhhhit_ " he hissed as he got closer to the edge. Akihiko seemed to know what he wanted because he sank his teeth into his thigh one last time, harder than the rest. That pushed him over and he came right down Minato's throat. The bluenette pulled back, only a few drops of Shinjiro's seed on his lips. He made no move to clean it away, too absorbed in whatever Satoru was doing with hands. After catching his breath Shinjiro sat up, kissing Minato. The younger moaned against him, his lips parting to let Shinjiro in. It's been years since he and Minato shared a kiss. He'd forgotten how good it felt. 

"Ah, sir, harder-" 

"Hush, Aki I'll take good care of you. You know that." Satoru quieted the boxer easily, grinding his fingertips harder between Akihiko's legs. The boxer hissed out a 'thank you' before pressing his forehead to the ground. Out of the two of them Minato was the first to come, his breathy moans pillowing against Shinjiro's cheek. When Satoru pulled his hand away the glove he was wearing was coated in the younger's jizz. He brought it up to his mouth, his clever little tongue poking out to lap it off. Once most of it was gone he leaned over Akihiko, pouring his attention into making the boxer come. He pressed his still dirty fingers Akihiko's mouth, who licked at it eagerly. Satoru's face was split in a crooked grin. 

"Aki, come on I know you're close. You can do it." He cooed, his teeth finding the shell of the boxer's ear. It was only a few more seconds for Akihiko was arching against him, biting his fingers to keep quiet. He pushed Satoru's hand away from between his legs, his thighs shaking. The mobster chuckled, pressing a kiss to his scalp. 

"You did so well, Aki." he praised, showering Aki in kisses. The younger simply groaned, but the satisfied look on his face said just how pleased he was. Satoru turned his attention back to Shinjiro then, who had Minato laying in his lap. He bent to kiss the bluenette as well, muttering similar praise into his hair. Minato hummed in response, too sleepy to do much else. 

"How much do I still owe, sir?" Shinjiro asked to test the waters. Sometimes Satoru could go all night, but this role-play could be tiring him out. Satoru locked eyes with him for a second, gauging something in his face. His lips turned up in a smile afterward. 

"You put on a good show, Aragaki. I'd say you only have 20,000 yen left. Wait here." he stood and helped Akihiko to his feet before disappearing beyond the light. He did the same with Minato. Shinjiro figured he must've been helping them lie down, maybe get a good view of what (he hoped) was coming next. He sat patiently, trying to see past the darkness to where the mobster might be. He didn't have to wait long, Satoru entered the light again and tossed the chair he had been using earlier out of the way. Shinjiro eyed his crotch unashamedly, a silicone dick hanging from the space where his pants lay open. 

"Hey, my eyes are up here, Aragaki." his fingers gripped Shinjiro's chin and forced his gaze upward. He swallowed harshly, Satoru wasn't messing around tonight. 

"Wanna taste it?" his fingers were brushing through the baker's hair, almost gentle. Shinjiro didn't want gentle right now and Satoru knew that. He nodded and opened his mouth to lick at it. He heard Satoru laugh above him but he couldn't care. He swiped his tongue along it's length, the taste of strawberries on his lips. Shit, Satoru must be using flavored lube. The little shit. 

"That's enough." he tugged Shinjiro's hair in warning. He was right, blowing him like this didn't do much other than fuel the baker's own arousal. "I want you on your back." 

He watched as Shinjiro got into position, his gaze unwavering. It felt different now with just the two of them. He couldn't say he minded. Satoru got on his knees once he lay flat. He pulled Shinjiro closer, and lined himself up. The head slipped past easily thanks to Akihiko's fingering earlier. Satoru stalled, pulling a little remote from his pocket and clicked it on. He shuddered, taking a moment to compose himself before he pressed in further. 

"How does it.. Hng, feel? To be fucked by a mob boss?" Satoru's breath was shaky, finally seated in Shinjiro. It felt great, as always. But he was feeling cocky. 

"It's alright. Nothing special." he shrugged slightly and had to suppress a grin from his face when he saw the look Satoru shot him. The elder set his jaw before he began to thrust into Shinjiro. 

"Nothing special? Do you know who you're fucking talking to?!" He gripped Shinjiro's hair with one hand, angling his hips to thrust deeper. Shinjiro arched off the floor, his eyes rolling back slightly. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted. 

"S...sir, I'm sorry." he finding it hard to speak with the pace Satoru set. He didn't mean it of course. There wasn't a response from Satoru, too focused in keeping his pace up. Shinjiro couldn't blame him, he didn't top often. The baker reached up, tugging on the tie that kept his hair in place. It fell over his shoulders in a soft little waterfall, tickling the skin of Shinjiro's stomach. 

But god he was beautiful. 

The baker was getting close again, that familiar heat rising in his gut. And from the way Satoru was rutting against him, he was close too. He took himself in hand and began to stroke himself in time to Satoru's thrusts. 

"Ah, Shinji. Shit, hnnngnmmm" his voice trailed off, his eyes closed. Shinjiro figured at this point to role-play was useless and reached up to pull the elder into a kiss. He hummed against the baker's lips, the feeling going straight to his cock. With a few more strokes he spilled into his fist, Satoru's name on his tongue. 

Once the white cleared from his eyes he realized that Satoru was sitting back, a hand down his pants. His hips were twitching and his mouth hung open in a silent cry. The elder heaved a breath and pulled his hand back out, a small wireless egg in his palm. 

 

Shinjiro sat up and kissed Satoru again, unbuttoning his dress shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. Next he helped Satoru out of his pants and the harness around his hips. Scooping him up in his arms, he tried to calm the other's shaking. 

"Heh, shouldn't I be carrying you?" Satoru cuddled closer, dropping a kiss on Shinjiro's collarbone. His voice raspy and frankly it was adorable. Shinjiro reached up to switch off the light, making a mental note to put the shade back on it later.

"I mean you could try but I doubt it would end well." he placed the teacher on the bed, right next to Akihiko and Minato. Both were curled around each other, already fast asleep. Satoru giggled a little, rubbing at his eyes. Shinjiro slid in next to him, draping his arm over him. 

"Happy 24th, Shinji. I hope you enjoyed it." the second part of his sentence was distorted by a yawn, but Shinjiro had been with him long enough to understand it. 

"Best birthday ever, 'toru." he pressed a kiss to the smaller man's crown. "Hush now, we'll talk more in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This was long as hell and I apologize but if you got to this point I hope you enjoyed it. There's a whole lot of backstory to this fic so if you'd like to know more just hit me up on my Tumblr. royallaydeserted.tumblr.com.


End file.
